Smosh Games- Dance Lessons, Bad Backs, and Monitors
by Cosmic Kitty 0804
Summary: Again, I forgot to publish this multi-chapter Web Show/Smosh Games' adventure. I am not good to summarizes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Stupid Ankles and Bad Backs

Sohinki's POV

It was an average day at the studio… that I knew of. I was out at my brother's place for our monthly visit with each other. It's always a Saturday for visits and Fridays for drop-in chats. Plainly, I sometimes dread chatting with him. He watches Game Bang; so he knows what's going on. Yesterday was Game Bang as normal, but Anthony _**and **_I lost Geometric Asteroids and had to do _**five **_steps on Legos. My brother knew it and was treating like a _**stupid**_, _**dumb**_ brother.

"Are your feet hurting, dude, from Game Bang yesterday?" he asked me curiously after making tea for us.

"My little friends need pedicures, but nothing else… I'm fine," I replied; remembering how Joven taught me how to drink and make the perfect tea.

When we sat down at his small kitchen table as normal facing the window with our teas in our hands, I saw him look my tired feet as I made the short walk.

"I'm perfectly fine," I said before he asked his monthly question.

He sat down with his tea in his hands. I had _**dumbly **_put my small feet on his chair and he was looking at them like any good brother-doctor guy does.

"Could you-," I began to ask.

"No. Are you-,"

"No. I'm fine. That tickles."

"Stand up for me," he requested with a smile after checking my feet.

I did it and watched him go over and felt him do something to my back.

"That hurts," I whimpered as he did it up my back.

"I was adjusting your _**bad**_ posture, dude," he replied; returning to his seat with content smeared all across his handsomely annoying face.

As I sat down, I saw him drop his napkin.

"Pick that-," he began.

"No. It's-," I replied quickly.

"Pick that, Matthew," he said with his bold stare at me.

"Fine," I replied; starting the lean over under the table.

He watched me stop in mid-descendant and he began to laugh his annoying laugh. I knew he noticed his inability to touch my toes. I think, by now, the world knows that _**includes **_my brother now.

"Can your friends-," he began to ask.

I laughed, "Nope, but Mari and Anthony can!"

I felt his cold hands on my lower back pushing me down. I heard something crack inside me. Sometimes, I hate _**my brother**_.

"Can't you-,"

"Sadly no. You watched-,"

"Of course. Come back carefully to full height-,"

"Why should-"

"I'll tell Mari-,"

"No. It's ok," I finished; following his annoying command.

When I reached my normal work position, I felt his hands tug me to my full height that isn't _**actually **_that tall, but _**taller **_than Mari.

"Stop that-," I began annoyed.

"I'm older," he teased; holding me at that position when I tried to slouch back.

"I hate that rule," I groaned.

A minute later when he returned to his seat across my table, I moaned because something _**somewhere **_just caught up to me.

"What was that cracking sound?" I asked; sipping my tea as I spoke.

"Your _**bad back**_. Ask Mari about dance-," he replied.

"Lessons? You know-," I said surprised.

"Oh yes. It will help your-," he replied with a devious smile.

I moaned again and said, "Back, overall health, speed, balance, and much more."

"Exactly. The boys should too," he grinned an evilly kind grin.

"Sometimes… I hate you," I smirked back annoyed.

I knew he was right. He _**is **_my brother, unpaid doctor, and annoying helper. Sometimes, I _**love and hate **_the dear guy.

Minutes later, I was leaving after tea.

"Remember this chat, Matthew," he told me as I left.

"I will. I'll ask-," I replied.

"Please do. I hope you-,"

"Shut up!" I finished; climbing into my car annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sohinki's POV

As I entered through the studio's front doors, I heard Lasercorn scream a blood-curdling scream. He was at his desk as normal with a neatly typed Email upon his computer screen. I realized as I read it from a walking distance, he and I both needed help. The Email was addressed to "Mr. David Moss." It was from some doctor. The Email upon his screen read,

"Dear Mr. David Moss of Smosh Games,

I reviewed our appointment together. I realized a few things when I was reviewing the results. I realized your neck, back, and full body is cricked and is out of shape. You have and always did have bad posture. Also due to your inability to touch to your toes or shins and ability to lose many food or drink-related Game Bang, you will be temporally be monitored by your friend and co-worker, Mr. Joshua E. Ovenshire. You will also both along with Mr. Matthew Sohinki will be taking dance lessons from her dancing friend and co-worker, Ms. Mariko.

Also, you will be running before and after work with Mr. Ovenshire. I am sorry to be the scapegoat in this situation, sir.

Sincerely and much care,

Dr. Sohinki- brother and care-taker to Matthew Sohinki."

Sohinki watched Lasercorn cry into his Pikachu hat.

"I'm sorry man," I cooed with a smile and a hand on my friend's shoulder.

"Thanks. Your brother is so mean," Lasercorn cried; looking up slowly.

"He's my brother. You knows what he's asking," I replied; kneeling beside him.

"How was-," he began.

"Fine," I replied quickly.

Lasercorn's POV

"No. No! NO!" I cried into my Pikachu hat.

As I talked at Sohinki, I knew I wasn't alone on posture problems, orders from his doctor brother and other things. I watched Joven read his Email with a confused smile. He looked happy about being my monitor and trainer after he read it again. I watched Mari enter gracefully.

"Good morning!" she greeted.

"Good morning," I replied after the other two.

"I got the Email, guys. When should we start?" she smiled sweetly.

"How about never?" Sohinki and I groaned.

"They just want to not dance or wear leotards," Joven replied with a grin.

"How about after lunch?" she suggested with a smile.

"No," Joven replied quickly; clasping my shoulders with his big hands.

"Why?" Mari asked confused; eyes locked with Joven's handsome eyes.

"Lasercorn and I are running after lunch. Lasercorn is out of shape," Joven replied with a grin.

"I am _**not **_out of-," I began annoyed.

"Yes, you are Lasercorn," the others replied together with nods that crushed my weak and soft soul.

When I began to slouch, Joven kept up from slouching with pinching my press point.

"I hate you," I growled annoyed as he did it again for fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 First of Many

Joven's POV

Lunchtime was a fun time that day. I press-pointed Lasercorn a lot.

"Stop slouching," I pulled him back up straight.

"I'm not," he mumbled, "Also, I am _**not**_-,"

"Yeah, you are," I laughed; poking at his slim neck annoyed.

After lunch, I waited for Lasercorn to start our jog/workout.

"Come on Fatty Lumpkin!" I shouted.

"Coming!" he replied as he exited the office in his summer outfit.

"Ready to start?" I asked.

"No. I don't want to," he replied.

"Come on, carrot head," I encouraged.

He balled his fists and began to stretch. His hair had been dyed for a punishment for a Cage Math challenge. He hated it.

"Let's start by jogging in place," I said sweetly.

Lasercorn, still annoyed, began to jog in place. I did it too. I watched stop after a full minute.

_I have one sad friend_, I thought.

"Arms out and repeat," I told him.

Soon, he was panting like a hot dog in summer as he jogged around the perimeter of the studio with me. I saw his legs were shaking as we ran.

"Do you-," I began.

"No. Too-," he replied tired.

"Drop and give me twenty!" I ordered when we returned to the start of our path.

Lasercorn got down in pain and slowly did them. As he finished, he was crying in pain and heat. I knew he was out of shape, _**but **_not _**this **_much.

"Can we-," he began.

"No! You're a big sad, _**slouching **_ding wit!" I replied as he got up in pain.

He was gasping for air. He was sweating like mad.

"Twenty sit-ups," I ordered with a smile.

As he began, I asked, "Do you get sleep at night?"

"Only eight during the work week and nine on weekends," he replied as he began.

"Why?" I asked; watching him breathe heavily as he finished.

"No reason," he replied.

After our workout, I saw Lasercorn, in true tired fashion, fall down into his chair and sigh heavily. A puddle of sweat was coming from him.

Sohinki's POV

When Lasercorn and Joven returned, I watched Lasercorn email my doctor-brother.

He wrote,

"Dear Dr. Sohinki,

I just finished training with Joshua. I now agree I'm out of shape. I'm sweating like a mad men. I haven't had a dance lesson yet, but Mariko said later. Should I lay off on my caffeine?

Sincerely and sweats too much,

Mr. David Moss of Smosh Games."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Surprise Lessons and Returns

Lasercorn POV

As I left the studio, I heard my phone buzz. I was wondering if it was a text, email, or missed call. At a stop light, I checked and it was an email from Dr. Sohinki, Sohinki's doctor-brother.

"Lay off on the caffeine. You'll be ok," was the main message.

There was a text from Joven. It said, "Is something bothering you? You aren't sleeping a lot; or that's what your fiancé told me."

As I arrived home, I fell onto the couch and kicked up my feet. I heard my phone sing Mari's text-tone.

"Come back to the studio. Lessons= right now," was her text.

I rolled from my position and drove back annoyed. I _**hate **_dancing, those annoying skin-tight leotards, and bending to someone else's desire and always will hate them I knew where the lesson was going to be.

"Lasercorn! Move that butt!" Mari yelled.

I jogged into the room with a smile upon a smile. I regret what I saw and why I returned. I saw… Dr. Sohinki talking to leotard wearing Mari and my stretching dance lesson companions, Joven and Sohinki, wearing tights under shorts and shirts.

"We've been waiting for your lazy carcass," they said with laughs.

I strolled over quickly. Joven was stretching with Sohinki. I felt Joven's hand on my back.

"Do you know how to put on-," he began to ask.

"Tights?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah! Do you?" he asked.

"Umm… Yeah and don't judge me," I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lasercorn's POV

I awoke to a familiar voice in front of me. I opened my weary eyes to see Joven at the foot of my bed.

"Morning!" he greeted as I rolled from bed.

"Morning. Why are you here?" I replied; changing quickly.

"I'm bringing you to the studio for a surprise," he told me; fluffing my hair for me.

"What kind?" I asked; getting into his car as I spoke.

He hit me in the stomach as we left my place in his car.

"You're so iddy," he teased as we rode out.

"I'm not! What kind, please?" I replied anxiously; slowly coming from sleepiness.

"Can you get my man purse please?" he asked; changing the topic as normal.

"Got it," I smiled; getting it from the back seat.

"Remember we're caring for you, big boy, _**not **_teasing you," he told me as we arrived in his car quickly.

As I got out, I felt a familiar hand hold my neck. I knew the clammy and coldness of them as it held my neck.

"Morning Lasercorn," the voice belonging to the hands greeted me.

"Morning Sohinki," I replied.

Sohinki's POV

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see my brother, _**who was **_my current helper, standing beside me.

"Come on! We only have an hour until they arrive," he greeted me.

"I'm coming!" I replied before getting up from bed.

Today was the day to tell and ask Lasercorn everything. I knew he would kill us when we heard the news about next month.

Lasercorn's POV

I felt Sohinki's hands hold me tight as I began to walk.

"I'm so moody and sad," he told me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

Minutes later, I entered the studio's front doors. My eyes met Joven's eyes and a plate of cookies in the work room. My content gaze was stopped by Sohinki's voice.

"_**No cookies**_," he sneered as he was shaking his head.

"_Please_?" I pleaded sweetly.

"NOO!" Joven exclaimed from in front of me.

"Why? I've been good," I asked confused.

I felt Sohinki's hand grab one of the eyes and drag me outside boldly.

"_**One lap now**_," he boldly ordered.

I started on my normal lap that I do with Joven every day.

"Move it! Move it!" I heard Sohinki order.

I began to run; even though I knew I couldn't for long.

"I'm a gamer, not a runner!" I yelled back as I turned the first corner.

"One can be both!" Joven replied boldly.

"_**But I can't**_!" I said; going onto the second corner.

Joven's POV

I watched Lasercorn jog around the third corner. His face was red and I knew we was out of shape. As he returned to us tiredly, I watched him lean on Sohinki.

"David, how much sleep did you get last night?" a voice asked from behind us.

"Eight," Lasercorn stammered, "That's the most sleep I've had in a week."

"What are you hiding?" it asked; placing hands on Sohinki and my shoulders.

"Nothin-," he replied with a sheepish smile.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?**_" the voice repeated annoyed.

"Don't answer that!" Ian exclaimed; standing in front of me with Anthony and Mari beside his bony side.

Suddenly, a puppy bounded over to the tired Lasercorn. Lasercorn knelt to pick it up and looked not tired for a moment.

"Guys meet… Lola," he panted; holding her sweet and adorable puppy in his big hands.

Lasercorn's POV

Suddenly, she bounded over to me. I knelt to pick her up and felt not tired for a moment.

"Guys meet… Lola," I panted; holding the sweet and adorable puppy in my big and sweaty hands.

"This was the adorable reason you haven't been sleeping?" Joven growled.

"Yes… She was so crazy and annoying that I have been worrying crazy about her," I panted; cuddling my little squirming puppy joyously.

Sohinki's POV

"Lasercorn!" Joven shouted at the baby-talking man-child.

"What?" he asked with a happy smile.

"You're going to die soon if-," Joven began sadly.

"WHAT?" Lasercorn asked while he dropped poor and cute Lola onto the ground.

I put one hand on the tired adult's shoulder.

"Get more sleep and work out more. Also, posture has to be straight," I replied; pushing his back up straight with a smile.

Lasercorn said, "Did-."

I nodded and exposed the file from my bag that I received that previous night. It came from Lasercorn's mom. She cared for us like her own kids. When he read, Lasercorn started to cry.

"What is it?" Joven asked.

"I'M OUT OF SHAPE, NOT FAT OR CHUBBY!" he balled in joy.

Lasercorn's POV

When I read the file, I felt tears dampen my cheeks.

"Was it a prank to-," I asked confused.

"Yes and no. Yes because you are _**a bit **_out of shape. No because we're preparing you for the Sacramento Marathon. You'll be running," Joven replied; putting a strong hand on my back.

"Why am _**I **_running?" I peeped.

Sohinki's POV

What came next was amazing.

"I-no... We love and care for you. We're basically a family that isn't related," I spoke without knowing.

The group hugged the handsome running Internet gamer. I felt Lola, the puppy, nudge Lasercorn and me playfully. Lasercorn picked up the little cutie and then spoke.

"Lola is the newest member of this family," Lasercorn boldly stated with a grin and a kiss for Lola, his little dog.

The next week was amazing leading up to Lasercorn's marathon day.

Lasercorn's POV

It was the day of the Sacramento Marathon. I was ready and excited.

"Wake up marathoner," Joven awoke me with a smile.

"Morning! Thank you man," I replied; changing quickly.

A few minutes, I was starting the marathon. I listened to the people's cheers. I heard the dude yell "go." I felt someone nudge me. I turned as I started off. I saw the group cheering for me.

"You'll do great," Sohinki and Joven said loudly as I began to run.

"Thanks! I love you!" I yelled back joyfully as I joined the other runners.

I knew at the time that I was loved by them and I loved them back. At the end, I heard Lola's excited bark and I felt the group hug me.

The End. Dream on Humanity!


End file.
